


I Like You Here

by Katsudonfemmefatale (Schittsbudd)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schittsbudd/pseuds/Katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: One of many iterations of Patrick and David’s “alone time” at Stevie’s apartment.





	I Like You Here

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be super quick smutty fic after being out of the game for so long, but before I knew it it was taking me days and I was putting so much more care into it than I thought/wanted to.  
> I just love these guys so much and I wanted whatever I wrote to be respectful to them and the love I have for them, and the way they care about each other, also taking into consideration the information we have about their backstories and what we can speculate too.  
> Comment always welcome.  
> You can also follow me on tumblr @schittsbudd <3

“Are you gonna make it through, though?”

“Unclear. Unclear whether I’ll make it through.”

“Well, hang in there.”

David scrunched his eyes shut. He was almost certain that Patrick had ground his hips against his knee on purpose before he sauntered off to help the inconsiderate customer who was interrupting their very cute, on-brand, romantic yet sexually charged moment.

David had been holding in the feelings he had for his business partner for so long that now they were together, he was desperate - no, not desperate - _longing_ to try everything he had imagined with him.

He was so used to having whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted, that this was all completely new to him.

Even when he had a pining crush in the past it always seemed to go the same way: they would kiss, and David would rejoice that his feelings were reciprocated, then they would end up somewhere (an apartment, a hotel room, his gallery office, a car, a seedy club toilet...) fumbling to remove clothes and spending the night together. Sometimes that’s all it would be: a night. And sometimes it would be longer. Weeks of David hoping that maybe, just maybe, someone would like him enough to keep around... and then being ghosted. Or used. Or finding out he was in an unintentional open relationship. 

Clearly, David was not relationship material. He was not someone that people kept around. And he was certain that the pain was coming, that Patrick was leaving, that soon there would be no more rubber thimbles to mock, or cute furrowed brows leaning over a calculator on the counter, or blue shirts stretched over tight shoulders as they reached for slightly too high shelves, or morning kisses, or perfect coffee orders, or barely edible lunches laughing at the cafe.

He would be back to being alone. And so he wanted to experience Patrick, bathe in his affection, drown in everything he wanted to give, before that time came.

He felt like a teenager. 

It had been a while since someone liked him. And now Patrick, sweet Patrick, doe-eyed, porcelain-skinned, straight-denim-wearing, inventory-taking, business major Patrick, liked him.

David had convinced himself for so long that Patrick was not into him that all the feelings he usually allowed himself to indulge in immediately had been so repressed, so pushed down, that now he felt so full of fondness and desire that it threatened to burst out of him.

Every time Patrick pressed his lips against his, it felt new. It was soft, even when it wasn’t, and made a warmth grow inside him that felt like it radiated out through his body. Whenever Patrick’s hand brushed against his, electricity sparked inside of him, and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight. And in those perfect moments when their bodies pressed together, even just for a hug, David feared that he would wrap his arms so tightly around him that Patrick would never be able to leave.

But there was more than that now. 

David had already been casting Patrick from his thoughts for several months. In showers at the motel, the only privacy he had to relieve his sexual tension, his mind would drift to visions of the nape of Patrick’s neck as he leaned at the counter next to him, the subtle veins that ran down his arms to his strong calloused hands as he gently replenished stock, the shape of his shoulders and back tapering down to his waist as... _no_. He couldn’t think about Patrick that way.

But more often than not, he was beginning to find that he couldn’t finish... if he couldn’t think of Patrick.

But now they were together. 

Now he could kiss him.

He could touch him.

He could hold him.

And though Patrick had been delightfully reciprocal to every moment they had shared thus far, David knew that this was new to him, and that things weren’t going to go how they did in the past. Patrick had already practically jumped out of his skin when he suggested that he stay at his the day after their kiss, and although the misunderstanding was cleared, David took from that reaction that it may be a long, long time before Patrick was ready to do anything remotely like anything David had experienced.

But then David was sat on the counter, and Patrick was between his legs, his fingers lightly brushing under his eyelids as he applied the eye serum, and David was positively tingling with desire.

It didn’t help that Patrick kissed him, and David sensed that there was just an _ounce_ of hunger there, a hint of desper- no, _longing_ \- that wasn’t there before.

When the door chimed and they pulled away from each other, David couldn’t help but snap at the customer, something so out of character for him that it surprised himself. But Patrick was there, and he made it okay.

“Well, hang in there.”

It was literally painful. The way that his hands had been on his legs. The way that he pulled away. The way his hip had touched his knee. The squeeze he gave to his thighs. The flirtatious teasing before leaving him there alone, adrift in a sea of his own desire.

David remained still, his eyes scrunched up, willing the swelling in his groin to subside before he could even think about hopping down from the counter. 

Patrick was being his usual charming, attentive self. David felt pride in the way Patrick explained the bath salts to her, and what each of the active ingredients was useful for. The utility of the products were David’s arena, but the fact that Patrick had paid so much attention to something David knew he couldn’t care less about swelled his heart.

David bit down on his lip in a crooked smile as he listened, fondness overpowering sexual desire.

Back to work, then.

He hopped down from the counter and walked to the back to grab some more of Mr Hockley’s tea to replenish. Jocelyn had been in that morning to buy three more packets, and David hoped that she and Roland had just taken a liking for it after buying so much at the store launch, now that he had the assurance that it was _just_ tea. 

Patrick had walked the lady to the counter to ring up the three jars (he was amazingly persuasive) of bath salts she had settled on with his assistance, as he adjusted the newly replenished packets of tea to face directly forward as he wondered whether you could actually smoke tea leaves.

“Bye!”

The attractive brunette woman passed him by as she walked to the door. “Thanks so much!” David responded cheerily as the bell chimed and the doors closed behind her.

He caught Patrick’s eye and they smiled at each other fondly. 

* * *

“You know, it’s stock room: it’s not _meant_ to be immaculate!”

Patrick called to David through the curtain from the store.

“What else is a stock room if not a place for us to view the stock?!” David quipped back. “How do we know what stock we have if we can’t see it properly?”

“Oh well, David, that’s what this thing called inventory is for. And perhaps if you helped me with it one day then I could show you how we are aware of our stock.”

David rolled his eyes as he finished stacking the lavender body milks on the _“Skincare - body - moisturisers”_ subsection he had created of this particular shelf in the small stock room.

He took a step back and admired his organisational handiwork before stepping through the curtain, gasping slightly to discover Patrick leaning on the counter directly in front of him and not on the other side of the store as his voice had indicated.

Patrick was leaning with his back to the counter, ankles crossed, arms folded across his body and looking at David with an amused puzzled look as if awaiting a response. David swallowed.

“Okay, inventory is a numbers game. And as we are aware by now, you are the numbers guy. My job is the _aesthetics._ ” He gestured around dramatically before resting his hands on his hips.

“Oh, okay. The “ _aesthetics_ ”” Patrick whispered mockingly, raising his eyebrows.

“Well, _someone_ told me that my business was a great idea and even wanted to invest in it. But I’m sensing now that it was just a ploy to weasel their way in here so they could mock me every day.”

Patrick took a step forward and wound his arms around David’s waist, playing into it.

“Oh, you mean the handsome guy who filed all your incorporation papers, does all your inventory, buys your coffee every morning, serves your customers and ultimately helps keep your business the well-oiled machine it is?”

He placed a kiss on the edge of David’s jaw and David rested his arms over Patrick’s shoulders. A playful smile tugged at the edge of his mouth.

“Would we say “handsome”, though?”

“Oh I think you would.”

“Oh-“

But David had no time to think of a response as he was pulled into the passionate press of Patrick’s lips against his.

David was expecting something gentler, fonder, like the way Patrick had kissed him in the same teasing manner the second time they ever did, in this very same room.

But Patrick inhaled deeply as he kissed him, his fingers digging slightly into his hips, and David was right back to the edge again, tingling, buzzing, lusting over the man who he still couldn’t believe he got to kiss.

David held back, returning the kiss but allowing himself to remain perfectly still. He knew that whatever they did had to be on Patrick’s terms. 

But then he he felt his lips being gently prized apart by Patrick’s own, and a chill ran down his spine in the millisecond before he felt Patrick’s tongue enter his mouth. David pushed back gently against it with his own, enjoying the way Patrick met that pressure and circled it, tasting him. He moved his arms through Patrick’s now so he could slide them up his back. 

And then Patrick’s lips pulled away.

David left his eyes closed for an extra second, not wanting to see what had caused the disruption, but when he opened them he saw Patrick, staring heavy-lidded at David’s lips.

He couldn’t resist.

Ever, ever so slightly, David pressed his upper jaw down, biting down on his own lip in invitation to Patrick’s to rejoin them.

It worked.

Patrick once again dove into him, hungrily this time, his mouth open, their tongues dancing freely around each other.

Patrick was gripping his waist so tightly, clutching at him like a piece of paper he was scared to lose in a breeze, as if he could be gone at any moment.

But David wasn’t going anywhere.

For all the places in the world he had been to, he knew in that moment that right there was his favourite place he’d ever been.

Patrick’s lips left his, and wandered over his jaw, up to his ear, and David began to panic. He bit down gently on his lobe and David gasped as his hips bucked, and he pushed Patrick away. He was embarrassed, and he knew he was blushing.

Patrick looked confused for a second, and then his face spread into a wide smile.

“Oh. Well _that’s_ interesting,” he managed, before going back in to kiss his boyf- his _business partner_ \- some more. But David raised his hands in objection.

“Okay so what I am about to say is very not on-brand for me so just bear with me, but... are you sure we should be doing this here?”

Patrick furrowed his brows and looked around. The store was empty, and they had only had two customers all morning, and it was a Friday afternoon, but walking in on a business owner with a hardon wasn’t exactly the reputation David was trying to set for customers with his business.

“Hmm.”

He took a step past David and slid open the curtain behind him, gesturing to the stock room. 

“Here?” He asked.

David smiled, before emphatically nodding and stepping forward.

“Yup, here works.”

* * *

David was pressed against an empty spot of wall between the desk and the shelf with the knitwear on it, a hungry Patrick pressed against him, currently nipping and sucking at his lower lip.

He wondered how much Patrick liked it. If he preferred kissing David to anyone else he had. He had told him it made him feel right, but physically, how did it feel?

David liked kissing. He liked it _a lot_. 

It didn’t matter to him who he was kissing, whether they were taller than him, broad, bearded and angular, or shorter, softer, smaller. 

Patrick was the fourth person he had kissed since moving to Schitt’s Creek. 

Stevie had been the first, obviously. She wasn’t what he had expected; all softness underneath that aggressive exterior. She had allowed David control, and he seized it. But she was a great kisser.

David wondered about the kinds of girls Patrick had liked (he assumed he had been with girls from the way he told him, “that’s the first time I’ve done that... with a guy”). He imagined petite, pale, English Rose-type varieties. The type that would match his sweetness, and look after him and appreciate all the tiny romantic things he did for them (which he was sure he did). Basically the _opposite_ of David. 

David’s mind started to spiral with anxiety about all the people Patrick could be with, should be with, who weren’t him.

“What’s wrong?”

Patrick had pushed away, looking up at David with worry painted all over his face. He feigned a smile.

“I was just wondering whether you liked kissing me.”

“You wondered if I liked kissing you... while I was kissing you?”

David pursed his lips and swallowed.

“Yeah, I mean... I like kissing everyone. And with you it’s different because I’ve never kissed anyone... _nice_... but kissing me must be different for you... physically...”

“Huh.”

Patrick understood, and a sweet smile tugged at his lip in an expression David couldn’t quite place.

“Well, considering everyone I kissed before didn’t look anything like you...”

“...mmm.”

David wished he hadn’t asked.

“... but I was always imagining looked like someone _exactly_ like you... I’d say yes...”

Patrick kissed his cheek.

“... I like kissing _you_ , David.”

Patrick placed gentle kisses all over David’s cheek, tracing them down his jaw, his stubble tickling beneath his lips.

“In fact, I’d say I love kissing you, David, because I... like you.”

He began kissing his neck.

“I like all of you”, he whispered against him.

Patrick traced his thumb down David’s jaw along the stubble.

“I like you here.” Kiss.

He ran his hands across David’s broad shoulders and down his biceps.

“I like you here.” Kiss.

He traced fingers down David’s forearms and interlaced their fingers.

“I like you here.” He brought their hands up and pecked David’s knuckle.

He unlaced their fingers and panned his hands flat up the front of David’s sweater, feeling the planes of his body under his palms for the first time before resting them back up on his shoulders.

“I like _all_ of you.”

He pushed himself against David again and David allowed himself to kissed, deeply, heavily, hungrily. Without even intending to, he let out a soft moan into Patrick’s mouth and he felt Patrick push his hips against his. David was embarrassed; he knew he was hard and was regretting choosing to wear sweatpants today. He didn’t want Patrick to feel pressured by it (both emotionally and physically), but Patrick whispered a breathy, “ _fuck_ , David” into his neck and they knew they were both done for.

David’s hands found Patrick’s hips, and instead of pushing him away, he pulled him closer to him, Patrick’s tongue matching the move as he delved deeper into David’s mouth.

David felt pressure beside his own straining cock, and didn’t dare hope that Patrick was as aroused as he was. Maybe it was just the stiffness of the denim.

Patrick’s fingers teased their way under David’s sweater, and soon his hands snaked their way up, a thumb teasingly stroking over the hard nub of his left nipple.

David pulled at his hands to hold them, and used the opportunity to flip their positions, spinning them both and pinning Patrick against the wall. Patrick moaned in assent as David thrust against him, and David allowed himself to take control now, nipping and sucking at Patrick’s neck. Patrick moaned softly in pained pleasure, and David swore he felt his hips buck up into him. He sucked harder at his neck, and then he felt Patrick’s hands on his back, making their way down and finally, _finally_ his hands were on David’s ass, pulling him into him as he moaned his name softly and David-

*ding*

The bells chimed from inside the store alongside the sound of the door opening and closing and David immediately stepped back, mouthing a silent, “ _fuck_!”

He smoothed his clothes down quickly as Patrick retucked his shirt in in panic.

“DING, DING!”

Of course it was Stevie.

He rolled his eyes and then turned on his heel to head through the curtain, still pulling his jumper down at the back.

Stevie turned as he walked through.

“Hi.”

He crossed his arms defensively.

“We’re actually closed today.”

“It’s one o’clock on a Friday.”

“Okay. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Do you give all your customers this kind of VIP treatment?”

“Actually, I do. And I would love to keep chatting, it’s just that Patrick and I were working on fixing a... uh... a... lightbulb in the back, so we-“

He was relieved to have found an excuse relatively quickly, but before he could finish Patrick was coming through the curtain, looking particularly polished and professional despite what they had just been doing.

“Oh, hey-“

“Hey, Stevie” Patrick greeted her with a smile.

“Hi”, she responded, looking utterly suspicious.

“David and I were just in the back doing some inventory.”

_ Fuck. _

“Yep.”

“Hmm, yeah. Seems like you guys are really _busy_ ”, Stevie said, utterly unconvinced. “...at work.”

Patrick sighed and turned to look out the window, trying his best to be as nonchalant as possible.

“Ooh, what’s that?” Stevie suddenly asked, gesturing somewhere by Patrick.

“What’s what?”

David and Patrick both turned between them to look over their shoulders.

“You got a little red... um, is that a bug bite?”

David’s eyes landed on the red mark he had not long left on the pale skin of Patrick’s neck, and knew instantly that Stevie knew what it was too, and would enjoy teasing them both about this for some time to come.

“Or a little mouth-shaped sunburn?”

Patrick’s fingertips traced up to where they were both looking, his eyes blown wide with embarrassment.

“It looks like a hickey, actually!”

David pursed his lips as his hand came up to his mouth to hide a smile. In reality he found it as fun to tease Patrick as Stevie was in this very moment, but he composed himself after just a second to look at Patrick seriously as he floundered for words.

“But it’s not... it’s not a... it’s not a hickey, right? Because that would be disgusting and wildly unprofessional-“

Patrick was staring straight at him now and David stared between him and Stevie in sightly uncomfortable amusement.

“- David, did you give me a _hickey_?”

“Okay, no, I didn’t! I gave you a... a _half_ hickey because we haven’t had the time or the privacy for me to give you a full hickey!”

He threw his hands up in exasperation before letting them fall with a thud on the counter.

“If you give me 50 bucks I’ll stand outside and tell people you’re on lunch.” Stevie offered, David hoped, sarcastically.

“I’ll give you 50 cents to stand outside and never come back”, David counter-offered.

Patrick meanwhile, was inspecting the developing bruise on his neck in the mirror, willing it to go down with his fingers.

“You see, this is why we can’t do this here.”

David chuckled internally. He was pretty sure Patrick had started it.

“Desperate times, huh?”

“No, _trying_ times. Nothing about this is desperate.” David rubbed Patrick’s shoulders affectionately as Stevie once again raised her eyebrows, unconvinced. Patrick began to do up his shirt buttons fully, trying in annoyance to cover the “disgusting and wildly unprofessional” mark his boyf- _business partner-_ had decided to leave.

“It’s just that there’s a lot of people at the motel...“

(He desperately wanted to avoid another Jake-like run-in with his family)

“...And Patrick is renting a room from Ray-“

“-who _really_ likes to chat.”

“Yeah. So there has literally been _zero_ privacy.”

“Well, if you want, I’m happy to offer you guys my apartment for the night.”

David paused, shocked at her sudden generosity. What was the catch?

“Why... why would you do that?” 

“Because I care about you two.”

He looked at her quizzically.

“Okay, and where will you be?”

“Umm... well if you must know, work’s been really stressful, so I’m gonna take a little ‘me time’ at a spa in Elmdale.”

Patrick, who seemed less suspicious than David but also taken aback by the offer chimed in.

“That is _super_ generous, but wouldn’t it be a little weird, us having... _alone time_... at your place, especially because you guys have...?”

He pressed his palm into his fist in a somewhat inelegant but unintended gesture in search for the right words, but thankfully, they both butted in before he could finish.

“Oh, God, no, we’ve never-“

“No, never. Ew, never-“

“We’ve never done that there.”

“I still _live_ there!” Stevie said derisively.

Patrick was now looking up at David adorably, all brown puppy dog eyes, and David was trying not to get sucked in by what he was sure was going to require a quid pro quo.

“I mean, we could consider it.”

David folded his arms and turned to Stevie, not wanting to cave to Patrick, which he already knew he would.

“What exactly is the catch?”

“No catch.”

Stevie genuinely seemed sincere. He rocked on his heels slightly as he considered, his gaze unwittingly turning toward Patrick’s body as he weighed up whether whatever Stevie was going to expect from him was worth whatever was underneath the blue shirt in front of him (he already knew it was).

“David!” 

“What?”

“We’ll take the place.” Patrick asserted, turning to Stevie.

“Okay, we’ll take the place.” David agreed after a moment.

“Great. And I’ll take _this_!” Stevie said with a smile, grabbing a bag of strawberries she had brought in from the crate outside from the counter and bounding out the door.

“So there’s a _bit_ of a catch.” David responded, not entirely convinced that there wasn’t some grander favour expected later.

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively normally considering what had happened earlier. Stevie’s interruption had really cooled things down between David and Patrick, and they managed to spend the last four hours of work acting very professionally.

David tried to put the prospect of getting to spend the night - _a whole night_ \- with Patrick out of his mind. But as time passed, suddenly Patrick was turning over the sign on the door to “closed” and there didn’t seem to be anything else to think about.

Patrick smiled at David awkwardly, and he wondered whether he was thinking all the same things.

“So, dinner?”

They had managed to cash up before the store even closed, an eager attempt to get out of there as soon as possible on David’s part, perhaps. And even though David would have loved to grab dinner with Patrick at the cafe, he knew that he would not be able to sit across the table from him knowing that they were just biding time before they could get their hands on each other.

“Actually, I should probably head back to the motel. You know, pack a change of clothes, some toiletries, etc if I won’t be spending the night there, so...”

David was already grabbing his bag and walking around to the front of the counter, eager to head out so he and Patrick didn’t even have to linger on their goodbyes.

“Oh, okay.” Patrick said, a note of resignation in his voice. “Pick you up in a couple of hours?”

“Yup, yeah. Sounds great. Thanks so much.”

David pecked his cheek quickly before ducking out the door. “Byeee!”

He walked quickly and determinedly to the cafe, putting as much distance between he and Patrick as he could, as quickly as he could. He went to the cafe and ordered a salad, and began his walk back to the motel at a quicker pace than usual.

Once he arrived back nobody was home, which he was incredibly grateful for. He really didn’t have time or headspace to process Alexis’ baby situation, let alone hear about her first day of college. And his parents were the last people he needed bringing more drama to him right now.

David showered quickly and efficiently, not allowing himself time for his thoughts to drift somewhere unintended. He ate his dinner as he scrolled Instagram lazily, attaching himself to any distraction he could before he actually had to think about tonight.

He changed twice, eventually settling on a chic but classic look of his: black skinny jeans and All Stars with a black and white print sweater. He smoothed down the outfit in the motel room mirror, before using his forefingers to smooth down his eyebrows too. He found himself pouting a little at himself as he admired his ensemble, before dismissively waving at the ridiculousness ( _“what are you doing?!”_ ) and walking away and toward the overnight bag on his bed. 

David opened his dresser and removed a travel toiletry bag, some clean boxer briefs, and a white tee, and threw them in his black Louis Vuitton weekender. He stopped short at the sight of the corner of the box of condoms, peeking out from where they were hidden beneath his underwear.

His mind began to race: would he need condoms? He didn’t want to put too many expectations on tonight. What if he packed them and Patrick saw and thought he was pressuring him?! Patrick probably already thought David was some kind of sex crazed maniac, and he still sensed he was in trouble from the not-a-full-hickey from earlier today.

David’s knuckles came to his mouth as he thought, staring down at the little corner of box he could barely even see.

He was pulled out of his daze suddenly by a knock at the door, and checked his phone quickly to realise that _yes_ , it _was_ in fact 6:55pm and _yes_ , Patrick _was_ in fact 5 minutes early as usual.

“ _Fffffffuck_!” He whispered pointedly at himself.

He grabbed the box from beneath his underwear, pausing slightly when moving them out of the way revealed a bottle of lube too. Better safe than sorry, he reasoned quickly, throwing them into the bag and zipping it shut swiftly before going to open the door. He was thankful that the blinds had been fully down.

David opened the door and it felt like he was looking at Patrick for the first time again, only this time, Patrick looked nervous like he had on their first not-a-date date, and not the cocky businessman he had been in Ray’s office.

He shuffled his feet like he was waiting for his date for the prom as he smiled out a soft, “hi”.

David smiled at him adoringly. “Oh hi” he returned.

Patrick was, unsurprisingly, wearing blue. In fact, he was wearing the powder blue sweater David did not appreciate the neckline of, but loved the colour on his business partner so much that he was willing to compromise on. He was freshly shaved, his skin a little reddened at the curves of his jaw, and David could smell his familiar cologne, fresh on his clean clothes. Davidoff’s Cool Water, he could tell. He had always found the scent entirely too commercial, and yet now it was becoming one of his favourite smells in the world.

“Ready to go?” Patrick asked.

“Yep!” David answered, grabbing the bag from the bed before heading out and locking up behind him.

He and Patrick walked to the car in silence, smiles playing at each of their mouths as the glanced at each other out the corner of their eyes.

* * *

“Please: come in, come in.” Stevie greeted them as they entered her apartment, Patrick for the first time.

“Ooh.”

“Welcome. Ummm, make yourselves at home”, she said, walking to the kitchen as Patrick took in the surroundings and he and David placed their bags down in the small hall and followed her through.

“Just so you know: there’s nothing in the fridge. Oh, and I marked the booze, so I’ll know if you touch it.”

She gestured to a bottle of whisky on the shelf.

“I notice the line is a couple of inches above where the whisky starts.” Patrick stated, mock questioningly.

David was still suspicious of Stevie’s motivations. He had been since she offered, and now she seemed to be playing the part of perfect host as she rushed about, seeming anxious to leave.

“I am _stunned_ by your generosity” he claimed as Stevie handed him the keys. “Um, where exactly are you going tonight?”

“Out to a spa.”

Stevie had replied quickly, but David knew immediately that she was lying.

“Which she already told us, so maybe just say thank you?” Patrick chimed in, not as wise to the cunning nature of Stevie as David had come to be over the past few years.

“Oh no, I did. I did say thank you, multiple times. Um, what is the name of the spa?”

“David!” Patrick reprimanded him in a whisper. “Let’s just let her go, okay?”

“Okay, yeah.”

And just as David was about to admit defeat in this whole scenario, there was a knock at Stevie’s door, and she glanced round, worriedly, at the sound of it opening. David tried not to be delighted.

“Are we expecting company, or...?”

“- _no!_ I wasn’t!”

“Hey, pony! Are you ready to go?” A voice asked, as the tall, tanned and lean figure of Jake entered the hall. 

David’s eyes widened, unsure whether to land on shock or laughter at the blast from the past stood in front of him.

“What are you _doing_?!” Stevie practically hissed. “I said I would meet you outside!”

“I said I would help you with your bags.”

David was staring at Stevie, his eyes wide and amusedly questioning, as Jake looked up and caught his gaze.

“ _David_! Wow, it’s been a while.”

He took a stride toward him as David questioned, “Pony?” to Stevie - what was with that nickname?! - but Jake’s lips met his suddenly and David responded with a polite but very much on-the-mouth kiss before he even realised what he was doing.

He cleared his throat as Jake stepped back again, and David clung on to Patrick’s side, not wanting to look at the expression he must have had on his face.

“Wow, you look good. Who’s this guy?” Jake asked bluntly, pointing at Patrick.

“This is... my...”

Oh fuck, what _were_ they? They hadn’t talked about this yet. Business partner? No, too formal. Boyfriend? Too early. Lover? Yeugh.

“That’s-“

“ _Patrick_.” Patrick helpfully added, extending a hand out to Jake politely.

“That’s Patrick.” David echoed, as if that’s what he had meant to say all along.

“And you are?” Patrick asked as Jake returned the handshake.

“Picking up Stevie”, he answered curtly, his hands coming to her shoulders.

“Yeah, were gonna go, so...” she said, obviously anxious to remove both of them, or at least herself, from this situation.

“So I’m not getting a name, then.” Patrick said, placing his hands in his pockets, irritated. But David was desperate to play out the moment a little longer, enjoying being the one who could actually make Stevie squirm for once.

“So you and “ _pony_ ”: what do you have planned for tonight?” David asked Jake, curious to see whether Stevie’s supposed “me time at a spa in Elmdale” would hold up with the addition of an extra person, even though he had suspected it wouldn’t even on her own.

“Well, it’s date night, so we thought maybe we’d spend it in the woods...” Jake said matter of factly, as Stevie quietly tried to insist “spa” once more. 

So that was why Stevie was acting like this. “Date night” implied that this was a regular occurrence, that Jake wasn’t just here for a hookup, that they hadn’t rekindled something recently. She had probably been seeing him the entire time.

David’s mind flashed back to the extra toothbrush he noted by her sink the last time he had been here.

“Yeah, just galloping around the woods, huh? Yeah, with your “ _pony_ ”. “

Stevie looked at him with eyes like daggers.

“Not at a spa, so... I take it you two are still-“

“-seeing each other, yes.” Stevie finished for him. “As it turns out, we are.”

Jake gestured between them: “after we all broke up-“

Oh _fuck_. David immediately felt Patrick’s weight shift away from him, and David reciprocated, scratching the back of his own neck anxiously.

“- Stevie came over to end things officially, and it just didn’t stick, so...”

“Yeah, _yeah_...” David agreed, but by this point was more preoccupied in studying the reactive motions of Patrick’s face. “No, it didn’t stick, did it?”

Patrick’s brow furrowed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the refrigerator, seemingly distancing himself from David as much as possible.

“And when you say, “ _we_ all broke up”...?” Patrick started to question, but David interrupted, still anxious to rib Stevie some more about her absolutely unprompted generosity and escape from the line of conversation Patrick was starting, which he was sure he was going to have to go into awkward depth about later.

“So you offering your apartment had nothing to do with any guilt that you felt about harbouring a little secret?”

“Nope.” Stevie replied completely unconvincingly. “Just trying to be a good person, so... we’re gonna go. Leave you two lovebirds-“

“-unless you two wanna come?” Jake asked, pointing at the two of them.

“Nope! I don’t think so.” David responded, clutching onto Patrick’s shoulders as if for safety.

“You do you.” Jake said, Stevie hitting him with her bag so as to shoo him out the door as they walked away.

“Good to meet you... _man_!” Patrick called after them as the disappeared through the front door.

David clawed at Patrick’s sweater playfully and anxiously, unsure of what to do or say as a pained moment of silence fell between them.

“So, we’re gonna talk about this, right?” Patrick asserted as opposed to questioned.

“Yup, I’m just gonna grab that bottle of-“

“Whisky? Yeah.”

“Yeah the whisky.”

* * *

“So.”

They were sitting on the bench at the end of Stevie’s bed next to each other, Patrick looking down at the glass of amber liquid, twisting it with an anxious smile.

David took a large sip of whisky, scrunching his eyes as he swallowed at the cheap liquor. 

“Okay.”

Patrick took a sip, just turning his gaze to David out of the corner of his eye.

“So. Stevie and I went to... to a party. And this guy-“

“-Jake?”

“ _Jake_ , yup... Jake started talking to me. And basically Stevie and I got into this conversation about who we thought he liked. And later in the evening Jake... um... well, we kissed... and I went to tell Stevie about it and she said _they_ kissed, but... well, it’s _Stevie_ , and I didn’t believe her.

So anyway, Jake and I started... we started seeing each other. But I went into the motel office one day and he and Stevie were flirting, and he said he had to leave... but then he kissed both of us.”

“When you say he kissed _both_ of you...“

“He kissed Stevie... like, _kissed her_ kissed her, and then got up and kissed me. Anyway, he left, and Stevie and I realised then that he was seeing both of us.

So we went to confront him about it but... I don’t know, he made it seem like we were the ones being uncool about it and so we kind of... well, we just kinda continued seeing each other.”

He paused to finish his glass, not looking up at Patrick; he wasn’t ready to see the expression on his face.

“So things were okay, but then they got awkward, and there was this cringy run-in at the motel between us, and Stevie started talking about breaking up with him so I thought everything would be okay.

Then Jake invited me out to dinner, but when I turned up Stevie was there and she was acting really shifty. 

So Jake turned up, and basically he announced that we should all be together, like _the three of us_ together, and then that was that.”

He looked at Patrick but found his expression unreadable.

“Anyway it was never a big deal, just an awkward, cringy mess I thought we were all happy to be out of... but _obviously_ I misread that, so...”

There was an awkward pause.

“Are you okay?” David finally asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Patrick replied, a tight smile across his face, even though he didn’t look at David. 

“Great. Do you want... do you want some more?” He asked, gesturing to Patrick’s near-empty tumbler.

Patrick looked down, then tipped back the rest and handed David his glass.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

David got up and went to the kitchen to refill, blowing out an anxious breath as he turned from Patrick and headed to the kitchenette. He poured out two good measures for them both, happy that he had gotten that awkward talk over with.

Maybe now they could get back to just spending some much-needed alone time together.

“So this is for you” David said, handing Patrick the refilled glass and rejoining him on the bench. “Um, cheers to privacy!”

David and Patrick clinked glasses and David leaned forward, anxious to finally kiss Patrick for the first time since they arrived. But before their lips touched, Patrick turned his head abruptly.

“Sorry, I’ve just gotta go through that one more time.”

Oh _now_ he wanted to talk.

“So you dated Jake...”

“Mm-hmm”

“...and then Stevie dated Jake...”

“Mm-hmm.”

“... and at one point you _all_ -“

“- _no_! See, that’s where you’re wrong: we _almost_ all, but I said no.”

“Ah.” Patrick took a sip of whisky.

“Because Stevie and I agreed that that would be a bad idea, but it appears that I’m the only one that held up my end of that agreement.”

“And you’re upset about this because you still-“

“No! I’m not upset l. They... I don’t want _any_ of that!” David gestured toward the door, indicating where Stevie and Jake had left.

“No?”

“It’s a principle thing! And we are getting sidetracked right now, okay?”

The last thing David wanted was for this to become the big deal that it wasn’t. He and Patrick were together and he was determined to finish what they had started at the store earlier.

“So... who is feeling sexy?” He asked with a flirtatious shimmy, once again diving toward Patrick’s lips, who once again turned agonisingly at the last moment.

“Getting there for sure. I just, you know... I knew you had a rich dating history, David, I just didn’t expect to be graced by the presence of _two_ of your exes tonight.”

Patrick looked at David with wide but teasing eyes, and David immediately felt safe. This was comfortable. This was them. Patrick was teasing him, but he was okay. 

“Yeah, funny thing: _neither did I_! So...”

They both looked at each other with wry smiles.

“But...” Patrick said, looking down into his glass”

“Mm-hmm?”

“...given that we only have the apartment for one night...”

“ _Mmm_.”

“...maybe it’s best if we lock that box back up for now?”

Patrick had turned his body slightly more toward David now, looking at him almost pleadingly, the way he usually did when he was desperate to be kissed.

“I think that’s a good idea, mmhmm.” David assented, and finally their lips came together. But David suddenly had a new idea and pulled away, taking full advantage of the opportunity to trade.

“You know what? We didn’t even get into _your_ history-“

“Lock it up, David” Patrick asserted, his hand coming up to pull him into a deeper kiss.

“Oh okay.”

“Lock it up.”

And Patrick pulled him in to his lips, his strong hand on David’s head as David giggled a little from the expression that had been on his face. But now Patrick’s tongue was running across his lips, teasing him open to taste him, and nothing was funny anymore.

David felt warmth spread through his belly, and brought his right hand round to grasp Patrick’s thigh as they kissed, tender and loving and unbelievably sexy all at once. David ran his hand up Patrick’s thigh, and he broke away.

“Shall we get a little more comfortable? My neck’s straining a bit here.”

“Sure” David agreed with a smile, and Patrick stood, taking David’s hand and leading them both around until they were lying on the bed next to each other. They lay on their sides, just staring at each other in silence for a few moments.

“I’m really glad I met you, David.”

And then they were kissing again. David rested his hand on Patrick’s waist, and Patrick once again ran his fingers up the side of David’s neck and held his head. 

David loved that move. He loved that he got to feel Patrick’s fingers on him. Loved that he gripped a little possessively. Loved the way that Patrick could control their kiss like that.

They both moved their bodies closer and closer together, and then Patrick was pulling one of David’s legs up to rest on his side, holding it as they made out. David wasn’t expecting it, but he liked it. He could feel Patrick’s fingers gripping his thigh tightly, and he opened his eyes just enough to see Patrick’s closed-eyed expression as he kissed him, and somehow he found it almost amazing as he did when those dark brown eyes were open and wide and staring up at him. Fuck, he was falling. _Hard_.

Patrick’s hand ran up David’s thigh, up his side, and found its way under his sweater and onto the side of his waist. The touch of Patrick’s hand, his fingers, on David’s bare skin was almost too much, and he struggled to suppress a gasp from falling into the other man’s mouth. He must have failed, because Patrick’s fingers curled into a strong grasp and pulled his waist forward, and their hips locked into place with each other and their kiss became dirtier.

The friction of denim on denim was uncomfortable, but David could put up with it if Patrick kept kissing him, kept touching him like this. And now Patrick’s hand was wandering from his waist, stroking up and down his back and occasionally clawing as David nipped at his lower lip. Patrick moaned and David knew he was done for. It was going to be his life’s work to make him do that again.

But before David could dive back in to experiment with whatever he had done to elicit such a reaction, Patrick was pulling away, his hand landing firmly back down on David’s hip.

He looked up at him with those round dark eyes, his lips puffier and redder than usual, and took a moment just to stare at David before he said, “can we get a little more comfortable? The jeans and shoes on the bed situation we have going on right now isn’t exactly doing it for me.”

David snickered a little, thankful to Patrick for suggesting what he had been thinking, and relieved at the thought of less clothing being between him and Patrick’s pale, strong body. He nodded, and Patrick pecked his lips before rolling to sit up on the edge of the bed.

David followed suit on the other side, and they silently removed their shoes. It took David a little longer because of his high tops, and when he looked over his shoulder Patrick was stood, looking sheepish as he began to unbuckle his belt. A warm smile tugged at the side of David’s mouth, which seemed to ease any tension, and David placed his shoes neatly to the side as Patrick’s jeans came to the floor.

David made swift work of his own tight jeans, taking them off, and folding them with care to place on the chair by Stevie’s dresser, before doing the same with his sweater. When he turned around, Patrick was sitting on the bed, leaning back on the pillows with his hands interlocked and resting on his stomach, smiling up at David. He had removed his jeans, shoes, socks, and sweater, also putting them on a chair (though unfolded, David also noted), and now looked completely relaxed in a white tee and loose grey boxer shorts.

“What?” David asked with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, just admiring you” Patrick admitted. “Come here.”

David climbed back onto the bed, also now in just a white tee (though of much higher quality) and black Tom Ford boxer briefs. He was planning to just sit next to Patrick, but instead was pulled into a hungry kiss, and there was Patrick’s hand on his waist again. David rested his right hand on Patrick’s stomach, his left elbow propping himself up beside him.

Patrick’s hand was now running down his hip, and now it was curving around to grasp at his-

“Mmmkay” David said, pulling away and scrunching his eyes out of anxious habit.

“We should talk about boundaries. I don’t want us to start something that you’re not comfortable with, and I’m really fine with just _this_ if this is all you want. I would obviously be willing to go at whatever pace you want, and I don’t want to put any expectations on you that you don’t-“

“- _David_.” Patrick interrupted, his brows raised. “How about we just... see where the moment takes us. And I promise to say stop if I want you to stop, and to do the same if you say it too, okay?”

David smiled. “Okay”, he nodded, in a whisper.

Their mouths met again, and this time David allowed Patrick’s hand to grip him tighter, and himself to run his right hand up Patrick’s chest.

Patrick squeezed his ass, and David’s thumb found itself gently flicking over a nipple through the white fabric under it.

Patrick pulled David in, and once again their hips locked together, and oh my god... _this time_... this time it felt like heaven. Both of them were fully hard, and as they rubbed against each other through the much thinner fabrics, both men moaned into the other’s mouth.

Patrick let out a noise that almost sounded like a growl, and pushed David over to lie on his back as he arched over him, kissing him fervently, his hands wandering all over.

His fingers clutched and pulled at the bottom of David’s tee, and suddenly it was being pulled over his head effortlessly as Patrick straddled him. He sat up, and gazed down at David, seeing him shirtless for the first time.

David felt extremely exposed. Whenever he had sex be tended to keep things moving so nobody had time to stop and look at him... he didn’t like looking at him... and now Patrick’s eyes were running up and down his torso, taking in every dip and bump and mole and hair. He swallowed anxiously and looked away, unable to bear seeing it if Patrick’s face contorted even a little.

“You’re so fucking _beautiful_ ” Patrick whispered, flattening his palms to run up and down David’s chest.

They smoothed over his pecs, down the sides of his ribcage, over his stomach. Patrick’s right thumb trailed a line up the thick hair leading to his belly button from both above and below, and his hands pushed up to David’s shoulders, his eyes and thumbs wandering over the smattering of freckles there.

Patrick leaned down and kissed his shoulder tenderly, and then laid a path of tender kisses up his neck, before pullingDavid’s face back to look at him and kissing him softly on the lips. 

Nobody had looked at David like that before, kissed him like that, touched him like that... and it was a weird sensation to feel so very horny as his eyes threatened to spill over with tears.

Patrick held him close, as if he could sense it. And David felt silly. It should be _him_ making Patrick feel this way. It should be _him_ touching Patrick and making _him_ feel at ease and beautiful, and making this one night they had magical for them. 

He grasped Patrick’s hips and pulled him closer; he wanted to mould their bodies together, wanted every part of them touching, wanted to tell him wordlessly how much he cared for him and didn’t want to let him go.

Patrick pushed his hips forward and David gasped, audibly this time. Patrick moaned in a whisper, and his tongue found the shell of David’s ear. He was going to pull David apart piece by piece if he continued like this. David moaned, louder now, and Patrick thrust against him harder. 

“ _Fuck_ , David.”

David wanted to see him now. 

He pulled Patrick’s tee over his head, Patrick allowing him to do it, and showing no shyness or lack of confidence in doing so. Not that he needed to.

Patrick’s body looked exactly like David had imagined: pale soft skin over a strong build, a smattering of mousy hair on his chest and below his belly button, his chest flushed the same pink of desire as his ears. 

David kissed his collarbone, and brought up a thumb to the nub of Patrick’s right nipple. Patrick moaned very quietly, and that was the only sound David wanted to hear.

He lay back and pulled Patrick in again, in a wet, dirty kiss, all tongues and hunger and desire ( _“you have a sloppy mouth”_ ). He slowly allowed his hands to find their way to Patrick’s ass, paying close attention to any movement Patrick might make to suggest that that wasn’t what he wanted. Patrick only kissed him harder, and David squeezed his firm muscles, pulling him closer as Patrick began to thrust forward and backward... and before they knew it they were dry humping and making out like teenagers.

It was almost too much for David to bear. He could feel his pulse in his groin, Patrick’s lips on his, Patrick’s firm ass under his hands, Patrick’s dick pressed against his own. And he knew that if they kept this pace he was just going to come right there in his boxers. But maybe that’s what Patrick wanted, and as David had said, tonight was about moving at his pace.

“I can’t keep doing this David” Patrick whispered, and David swallowed, preparing himself for the excruciating come down he was going to have to experience. 

“I need you to touch me.”

_ Oh. _

“Okay”, David managed to splutter out. “How?” He asked.

“Just...”

Patrick reached and round David’s right hand with his left, guiding it around from his ass to his front, and then David’s hands were on Patrick’s dick, with fingers curled over his, encouraging him. 

“Like _this_.”

David stroked up slowly through the fabric, watching with delight at how Patrick’s eyelids fluttered closed. Patrick felt _gorgeous_ , even through the cotton, and thick. Thicker than he had expected, and David’s body tingled at the thoughts he couldn’t push out of his head now. Now that Patrick’s girth was in his hands it was so much easier to imagine it... imagine it on his tongue, in his mouth, hitting his throat, inside of his...

“Oh, God, _yes_ ” Patrick hissed, and David was suddenly aware that he was stroking Patrick in earnest as he fantasised, and the man above him was shaking, desperately holding himself back from fucking into David’s fist. 

And now David was himself. This was something he _could_ do, this was what he was _good_ at. And this was what Patrick wanted, what they _both_ wanted, and he was letting David touch him and it felt so good.

“What do you _want_?” David whispered into Patrick’s ear, slowing his pace.

“God, David, just... _you_. Anything for you. I just... I want...”

Patrick was coming undone at the seams, a blabbering mess powerless against the force that was David Rose, and David loved it.

“My mouth? Do you want my mouth?”

“ _Mmm_ , your mouth.” Patrick assented, fucking into his fist now without care.

“Like this?” David asked, licking Patrick’s lower lip before pulling at it with his teeth and then kissing him deeply, all tongue.

“No. I mean... yes, _yes_ I want that but no, I want it... I want it on...”

“Mm?”

“... on my _dick_ , David. Put your mouth on my dick.”

David kissed him and spun them both over, a little awkwardly. But now Patrick was below him, and his mouth was open in a soft “o”, his eyes blown wide with desire. David placed a tender kiss on his lips, and then let them lead themselves down Patrick’s body. He stopped at a nipple, taking his time to nip and suck, but didn’t receive a lot of response, so moved on.

His tongue dragged down Patrick’s stomach, and David closed his eyes at the smell, the taste of Patrick’s skin beneath him. He pushed himself back and stroked Patrick’s calves with his fingertips, and then leaned down to kiss his thighs. 

They were surprisingly more muscular than David anticipated, and David delighted at the firmness of them beneath his hands. Somebody didn’t skip leg day.

He pushed Patrick’s knees apart, and placed the gentlest kisses he could on his inner thighs, the soft skin of his lips just barely on him. 

Patrick’s head fell back on the pillow as he sighed at the sensation.

David was aching for him now, desperate to touch himself, desperate to touch _him_ , desperate to kiss and lick and taste and suck and hear more of those _delicious_ moans fall from Patrick’s mouth. And from the way the way the man squirmed beneath him, he could tell that Patrick was feeling the same.

He slid his hands up Patrick’s thighs, and easily under his loose boxer shorts, allowing his thumbs to wander close enough to smooth over a thicket of hair, but not nearly enough to touch where Patrick was so desperately hoping for. His hips bucked a little as he cursed into the air again.

David came up on his knees a little. He slid his hands back down, and then up over the cotton boxers, hooking fingertips in the waistband.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“God, yes” Patrick confirmed, and David pulled his boxers down, right down his legs, past his feet, and dropped them to the floor. And there he was. There was his business partner, fully naked before him. 

If things weren’t the same before, they would definitely never be the same now.

David took in the sight, and Patrick blushed red- actually _blushed_ \- for the first time.

David placed a kiss to his hip, trying both to comfort him, and for the sensation to pull Patrick out of any awkwardness he might be feeling. 

He stroked his left hand up to meet his other hip, and stretched out this thumb once more to brush over his pubic hair. So close and yet so far. 

David turned his face in closer, savouring in Patrick’s smell, just for a moment, and then brought his tongue out to draw a long line of saliva up the shaft of Patrick’s dick.

Patrick jolted and moaned so loud that David was afraid he was coming right there and then, but then his hips were settling back down, reasserting themselves back in place for David to continue. David repeated the move and Patrick brought a hand up to take a fistful of his own hair, and David couldn’t stand looking at him like this any longer, allowing the saliva he pooled under his tongue to come forward as he lowered his mouth fully over Patrick’s length.

“Oh, _David_!” Patrick yelled out, and David brought his mouth back up, coating saliva over Patrick’s thick cock and his own lips before circling his tongue around the head.

Patrick was adorable and filthy right now, noises rising up from the back of his throat, sometimes in quiet grunts, sometimes whispered curses, sometimes practically squeals as David settled into pace, exploring every milimetre of Patrick’s cock with his mouth.

“Look at me” Patrick whispered, and David’s eyes gazed up beyond his dark eyelashes, without stopping his pace, to a thoroughly dishevelled Patrick staring down at him. Once again, he opened his mouth wide and licked, flattening his tongue fully right up Patrick’s length.

“You’re _killing_ me” he moaned, head dropping back to the pillows.

David shuffled, freeing his hand enough to come between Patrick’s thighs and knead gently at his balls with his fingertips, as David quickened his pace.

Patrick was breathing in short, sharp gasps now, and David knew it was time to show him _everything_ he could do. 

He pulled his mouth up Patrick’s cock, allowing saliva to pull around the inner lips as he did so, making himself nice and wet for him, and began to mouthfuck Patrick’s tip, the salty hint of precome hitting his tongue making his mouth water even more as the tip of his tongue lightly traced Patrick’s slit.

Patrick's moans grew heavier, and then David’s mouth was dropping down, down, _down_ , his lips meeting curly hairs at the base of Patrick’s cock as he slid deep into his throat.

Patrick cursed loudly into the air, and David felt the throb of a vein on his tongue and jutted his hips unintentionally, worried _he_ might come at the sensation of it before Patrick did without even touching himself, humming in pleasure around the cock filling his mouth.

David swallowed around him.

“ _Yes_! Make me come!”

And so David sucked him, hard and fast, hand palming at Patrick’s balls, and in just a few seconds Patrick’s hips were bucking as he was moaning loudly into the air, filthy words hissed out between them as he spilled into David’s mouth.

David slowed, guiding him through the waves with his tongue, until Patrick sighed deeply and all tension released from his thighs and hips, and David released himself gently so as not to overstimulate, swallowing as he rose up to smile at the wrecked man beneath him.

Patrick’s chest was flushed bright pink, beads of sweat forming and running down his collar bones. As his eyes remained scrunched shut, his breathing still trying hard to regulate itself. And so David waited patiently, fondly looking down at the usually so buttoned-up and smart Patrick, looking so utterly dishevelled; his short hair curling up at different angles where he had grabbed at it.

And then Patrick’s eyes opened, and the way he looked up at David pulled him right back into the moment and everything that had came before, as he looked at him with such intensity David felt like he may just die of heart failure, right there on top of him.

Patrick pulled at David, trying to encourage him down into a wet kiss, which David had a hard time stopping himself from fulfilling.

“You really don’t have to”, he said earnestly. 

“I _want_ to”, Patrick replied, also I’m complete earnest.

They kissed, and this time it was not hunger or desire, but a silent thanks from Patrick’s lips to David’s.

David lay down beside him, and allowed his head to rest in the nook of Patrick’s arm. It was comfortable, domestic, and completely new for David. And so he allowed himself to settle into the quiet moment. He knew that Patrick would be the first to speak, whenever he was ready.

“Wow”, Patrick eventually said, rolling over to place them face to face. “That was... _incredible_ ”, he stated, clearly struggling to find the right words.

“Well, the first time’s always good”, David quipped. Patrick laughed.

“Funnily enough, David, I _have_ actually received a blow job before.”

“Not from _me_.” David winked.

“Although that is a lot of pressure.”

David furrowed his brow, looking at Patrick in confusion.

“I mean, it’s gonna be difficult to follow that.”

David smiled fondly.

“You don’t have to follow up _anything_. We are going at your pace. I am fine with... anything. Or nothing. And _that_...” he gestured awkwardly somewhere below them, “... was more than I could have hoped for.”

Patrick looked down at him with a tight-lipped grin.

“Well, I mean, I am a newbie at this, but maybe we can set your expectations a little higher than... _nothing_.”

He traced his fingertip up David’s thigh and over his underwear, _tantalisingly_ close, and David pursed his lips at the touch. Patrick’s voice was like syrup in his ear, his touch electrifying, and he wanted nothing more than his hands all over him.

“I’m serious, Patrick.”

“So am I, David.”

He rolled over, pushing David onto his back, and began to kiss his neck, his fingers remaining in place. And then, after a soft kiss to his earlobe, Patrick whispered, “I’ve been thinking about this a lot.”

“ _Oh_ ” David said, finding difficulty in finding a coherent thought with Patrick on top of him.

“Can I touch you?”

Words caught in David’s mouth, but he managed to nod in assent. And then he felt the warmth of Patrick’s hand grasping around him over his underwear. 

He sighed into the touch, and Patrick palmed him, continuing to kiss all over David’s neck, tracing small patterns with his tongue that lead to his ear.

After just a few moments, Patrick slid his hand up and the under the band of David’s briefs, taking him fully in hand now without restriction. His hand was strong but so, so soft and David moaned.

“Do you like my hands on you?” Patrick asked, and David struggled. He was a talker. He hadn’t expected him to be a talker. It was incredibly sexy; but the problem was that there was no way David would be able to respond to him like this. He tried to nod again.

“Can I take these off?”

Patrick was pulling at his underwear, and David raised his ass from the bed to allow them to be pulled down. Patrick smiled, sitting up and pulling them down and over his legs and dropping them to the floor.

He once again looked down at David the way he had before when he kissed him, taking in every part of him, then dove down again and began to kiss David’s chest, hands exploring his body.

Between kisses he was whispering. “You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve been imagining this”, “pictured you naked a thousand times, “so much better than I dreamed”, “your body is amazing”, “I can’t believe I get to touch you”.

David was overwhelmed; it was he who couldn’t believe his luck at having this gorgeous man on top of him, kissing him and talking to him and making him feel genuinely cared for. He could feel blood rushing downwards and all he wanted were Patrick’s hands on him, and he inadvertently found his hips thrusting up a little. It was only a slight movement, he hoped imperceptible, but Patrick smirked, looking up at him.

“Do you want me?”

“ _Always_ ” David managed to reply.

Patrick stroked circles on his thigh.

“Do you think about me?”

“Of course.”

“Do you touch yourself?”

David was achingly hard now, and moaned in what he thought was obvious assent. Patrick nipped at his nipple.

“Do you touch yourself when you think about me, David?”

“Ye... yes. All the time” he somehow managed to respond with a hiss.

Patrick ran his tongue down his stomach.

“Have you pictured my mouth on you?”

“ _Mmm_... yep. Yeah.”

Patrick kissed his hipbone, and David tried not to think about how he was now right between his legs.

“Do you want my mouth on you?”

“Patrick... _please_ ” he managed, and Patrick shifted and placed a kiss on the tip of David’s cock. David moaned quietly, his eyelashes flickering as he closed his eyelids and tilted his head back.

Patrick’s hand came to the base of David’s dick and began to work him, and even though David couldn’t see, he knew his face was close, his breath warm on him. 

Patrick gave an experimental lick to David’s frenulum, and then placed a ring of kisses around the pink flesh of David’s circumcision scar. 

He continued working David in his hand, and then became bolder: more licks, kisses, and David was grateful for the slick of Patrick’s saliva as he experimented.

All of a sudden, there was heat, and wet, and the feeling of Patrick’s velvety mouth all around him and David’s world momentarily faded to black. A pained moan caught in his throat, and when he found the strength to do so, he found his neck straining to look down. And there was Patrick, beautiful _wonderful_ Patrick, taking David’s dick in his mouth, and David had never felt anything like it.

And then those eyelids were open and looking up at him through pale eyelashes and David thought he could come just from the look on Patrick’s face: he certainly wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

Patrick pulled of slowly with a wet suck, then tried to go back down a little further than before, with just a little too much teeth, before gagging and coming back up. Coming off, he coughed, an embarrassed smile playing on his lips.

“S’fine” David reassured him, thinking he looked utterly adorable. 

Patrick went down again, taking David’s head into his mouth and sucking at it greedily with an outrageously wet tongue. It was almost too much... almost... but David was entranced by Patrick’s enthusiasm and desperate to come. He didn’t think he had wanted anyone or anything more than he wanted Patrick Brewer, and now he was here, his lips wrapped around David’s dick, his beautiful skilled hands working his base with a slight twist to his wrist, and David was so close to losing control, so close to...

“I’m sorry”

David started at the sudden loss of contact, and looked down to see a filthy looking Patrick: his lips were flushed bright pink, his pupils blown wide, his hair completely mussed... but he was looking away in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know if I can keep... my mouth...”

And David understood immediately, transported instantly to an onslaught of sloppy blowjobs he had attempted during his teens, his inexperienced jaws aching, his lips losing sensation.

He smiled tenderly down at Patrick and stroked his cheek.

“It’s fine; I’ll help.”

David rolled over on the bed and fumbled for his bag at the side, quickly unzipping it and retrieving the lube. He smiled down at Patrick reassuringly, propping himself up a little on the bed and squeezing a little into his right hand. Patrick watched, full of curiosity and desire.

David brought his hand down and slicked the lube over himself, first down the length of his shaft, then thumbing over his head, before beginning to stroke at his dick lazily. His eyes bore into Patrick’s, and he noted the way Patrick swallowed as he watched him, before ducking down and placing a kiss to his hipbone.

“Yes, David; touch yourself” he whispered into the skin there, and David’s pace sped.

“Is this what you do when you think of me?” More kisses.

“Mm” David confirmed, his eyes closing. 

“Do you ever finger yourself?” Patrick asked, and David gasped. He hadn’t expected it, and once again was speechless, left nodding slightly.

“ _Show me?_ ” Patrick asked politely.

David looked down at him: he wanted to make sure that this was Patrick asking because he wanted it, and not because he thought it was the right thing to say. But from the look on Patrick’s face he had no need for worry.

David grabbed the lube again, and maddeningly slowly, slicked his fingers, opened his legs and began to tease his hole. He stared down at Patrick, trying to determine any hint of embarrassment or need to stop, but Patrick’s breathing became heavier, his lids heavy, and he licked his lips... actually, _licked_ his lips.

David moaned and began to insert his middle finger, and Patrick moaned as if it were him.

David slowly started to fuck himself with his finger, then added another. But now he needed...

He felt a hand clasp around his dick and looked down to find Patrick stroking him, as if to read his mind... and oh _god_ , he wouldn’t last long like this.

Patrick’s hands were magical... clumsy and slick and strong and different and amazing, and now his tongue was giving small strokes to his head every so often, and David was coming apart at the seams. Between his own fingers in his ass and Patrick’s hands, Patrick’s tongue...

“ _Patrick_...” he breathed out, “I’m close...”

Patrick tightened his grip, just a little, his tongue darting down to give a long slick up his shaft, and it was exactly what he needed, and he came with Patrick’s name on his lips, his head falling back to the pillow, his vision all white sparks of electricity.

He rode it out gently, Patrick’s hand still on him, but slowing and slowing and stopping, but remaining just there. It was perfect. 

When David’s vision came back he was staring up at Stevie’s plaid lampshade, his chest heaving with quick breaths. He knew he had to look down but he didn’t want to; didn’t want to see Patrick’s face just yet, didn’t want to know his reaction. 

He gently pulled his fingers out of himself, feeling Patrick shift a little below him so as to let David move.

And then there was laughter.

Why was there laughter?

Oh God, _what_?!

And so David looked down at Patrick, gorgeous beautiful nice good Patrick, whose body was shaking with laughter, tears gathering at the corners of his eyelids, and come splattered messily over the bottom of his face.

“Oh my _God_!” David shouted, his left hand flying to cover his mouth. He was _mortified_ , but Patrick’s laugh was infectious, and before long both of them were shaking with raucous laughter at the misshap.

* * *

David turned the water off and grabbed for one of Stevie’s towels from the rail. He dried himself off, thinking about the fact that he and Patrick had done it... they had finally _done it_... and Patrick was there, in the other room. He hadn’t left, he hadn’t made excuses or dressed hurriedly or looked ashamed after. He had laughed, he had kissed him, he had showered with him. 

He sighed, pulling a separate towel up to the back of his neck to gently dry the back of his hair, and then he heard it. Very quietly through the door, Patrick was singing. David didn’t recognise the tune, but his eyes welled up. He didn’t sound sad or anxious or full of regret. He was, very quietly, singing to himself. Something David had learned Patrick only did when he was comfortable and happy.

He swallowed back his emotions, and allowed himself to finally reenter the bedroom.

“Oh hey”, Patrick smiled up at him. He was sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down into his bag as he packed away the clothes he had been wearing. He was shirtless, but now wearing adorable blue and white striped pyjama bottoms. David smiled back at him.

“Hi.”

This moment felt even more exposed than any they had just shared. 

Sex he could deal with, nakedness he could deal with, even someone seeing him so wrecked and dishevelled he could deal with... but right now, in this post-coital moment, with only a towel around his waist and feeling very aware of the tight curl pattern already forming in his damp hair... it felt more intimate than anything.

He walked over to the other side of the bed, retrieving his boxer briefs and sliding them on under the towel, and putting his white tee back on before hanging the towel on a nearby radiator.

Patrick was now propped up on the pillows of the bed, watching him. David tried to ignore the eyes burning into him, fussing around and neatly folding clothes, but eventually he sunk into the covers, lying next to sweet Patrick, both of them clean and the scent of body wash from the store lingering in the air from their shower.

David looked up at him.

“Regrets?” He asked, echoing the question he asked after their first kiss.

Patrick smiled fondly. “No regrets.”

And he kissed David gently on the forehead.

* * *

When David woke for the first time the next morning, everything felt different, and he was disorientated. 

The mattress was comfier, he couldn’t hear Alexis snoring, and there was some sort of weight on his side.

He opened his bleary eyes and took in the surroundings. He found himself looking at Stevie’s dresser, and everything flooded back. He hadn’t dreamt it.

He moved his head slowly to look down, and there was an arm draped over his waist. It wasn’t holding him, just draped there in comfort, an attempt to be close. David smiled, warmth spreading through him.

He gently turned himself over, rolling so he could see the man next to him. And when he saw Patrick, he was shocked.

David didn’t think his feelings for Patrick could grow anymore. He had seen him excited, grumpy, nervous, teasing... but now, _now_ there was something new, something intimate and just for him.

Patrick was asleep, facing David. His jaw was slack, mouth hanging open softly, serenity painted over his face, his breathing deep and even.

David wriggled a little to get closer, and Patrick shifted a little in his sleep, his hand now gripping David to pull his waist closer and swallowing as his mouth closed before stilling and falling back into a deep slumber. And David felt his lids flicker closed, his mouth curled into a grin as he fell asleep once more in Patrick’s arms.

* * *

The second time he awoke, he was warmer, and turned sleepily at an unfamiliar touch around him. He was now fully in Patrick’s arms, his head resting in the nook of his arm on his shoulder, Patrick’s right arm curled around his chest. He turned awkwardly to see, and Patrick smiled down at him, fully awake.

“Morning”, he chirped.

David wasn’t a morning person, to say the least. But this morning felt different. If waking up with Patrick felt like this then maybe he could become one of these mysterious “morning people”.

He gave a sleepy “ _hmm_ ” and nestled his head back into Patrick’s arm.

“How did you sleep?” Patrick asked, still a note too cheerily for whatever time it was right now.

“ _Mmm_. Good.” David mumbled, more concerned with having his face as close to Patrick’s skin as he could.

“I would make you coffee but Stevie wasn’t lying when she said there wasn’t anything in the fridge. I mean, there is milk, but I smelled it and I’m not sure it’s good for anything but yogurt now.”

“S’fine”, David grumbled. He tried his best to be awake, seeing as Patrick very clearly was in his usual talkative state, and he didn’t want to expose him to what a pain in the ass David could be quite so early on in whatever was developing here.

He blinked heavily, trying to shift the sleep that still clung to his lids, before smiling up at Patrick. But Patrick’s gaze was a good few inches above his eyeline.

“What?” David asked.

“Your hair is curly”, Patrick said with sparkling eyes and an amused tone.

David rolled his eyes back in his head with a derisive, “ugh.”

“Yes, my hair is _curly_ ”, he said, burying his face in Patrick’s chest.

“It’s cute”, Patrick said earnestly, even though he chuckled as he said it. He brought his left hand up to run his fingers through it, and David struggled to remain still, fighting his urge to bat away his hand.

“Okay if I am going to get through having you see me like this without ripping your head off, I am definitely going to need caffeine”, David said, brows raised.

Patrick laughed. 

“I’ll go to the cafe.”

* * *

The lack of caffeine was getting to David now, and he was thankful that Patrick wasn’t here. Not just because he was feeling particularly grumpy without it, but on top of it he had realised that in his packing haste the previous night he had not packed fresh clothes. He had grabbed fresh underwear and a tee just as Patrick had arrived, thank god, but cursed at himself as he put on yesterday’s jeans and sweater.

Now he found himself sat at Stevie’s dresser, fiddling with the settings on her hairdryer as he attempted to give himself a cursory blowout.

Suddenly another figure came into view in the mirror, and Patrick was placing a kiss to his neck as he placed a disposable coffee cup in front of him.

David shut off the hairdryer. It wasn’t perfect but it was somewhat straight again.

“Oh, thank you” he said, bringing the cup to his lips in deep gratitude.

Patrick sat on the bed near him as David turned on the chair to face him, also bringing a cup to his lips, which David knew to be a black English breakfast tea.

They smiled at each other.

“Thank you for last night, David.”

David shook his head incredulously. He should be thanking Patrick if anything, surely. He hadn’t done anything. Patrick was here, though. Still. Patrick had called his grumpy morning face cute. Patrick had brought him coffee. David was struggling to process his luck and Patrick was thanking him?

“I...” 

He struggled to form words to any effect, but Patrick was already continuing.

“As I’m sure you know, that was my first time... with a _guy_. And I’m glad it was you. I mean, it could only have ever been you.”

He looked away nervously.

“What I mean is... I’ve never liked someone the way I like you, David. And that was something I had been picturing for a long time. I don’t mean with you, I mean doing that, with a guy... no, I mean I _have_ thought about it with you but... I didn’t know if-“

Patrick was flailing and David found it utterly endearing to see the usually so put together business major quite so flustered. 

He got up from his chair and sat next to him on the bed, resting his hand on his thigh and smiling at him comfortingly. He wanted to say that Patrick had nothing to thank him for, that _he_ should be thanking him, that he had no idea the way Patrick had changed his life, but instead he just said;

“-you’re welcome.”

Patrick smiled gratefully, and kissed him gently. 

“So you’ve thought about doing that with me for a long time?” David quipped, trying to ease the tension with an eyebrow raised.

Patrick laughed. “Maybe”, he replied as he sipped his tea.

“Well we still have a couple of hours...” David suggested, his eyes wandering over Patrick’s body, and within a couple of minutes David was on his knees, Patrick running his hands through his partner’s freshly coiffured hair... but this time, David didn’t care.


End file.
